Reunion
Reunion is the 7th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis A younger Oz complains to Gilbert that he wants to go play outside, but Gil scolds him, saying that he can't, as Oz had only recently gotten kidnapped and the culprit haven't been caught yet. Oz annoyed, scoffs that the kidnapper had probably been working for the Nightray family. Gil pauses then notes how calm Oz is about the situation, especially since he had been quite close to that servant. At this, an empty smile graces Oz's lips as he states that the peace of everyday life will eventually be disturbed - no one knows about the future, and so he'd simply accept things as they are. Gil thinks about this and agrees that they can't predict what happens but, walking towards his master, he declares that he'd always be there for Oz. He states that they knew each other's weaknesses and were connected not by light but by darkness. Gil then kneels and pledges that no matter what happens he'd always wish to be Oz's servant. Oz brushes this off, saying that he doesn't believe in "absolutes", but as Gil asks him whether it was alright to have just one, he hides behind his book, an embarassed blush on his cheeks. Back in present time, Oz finds out that Raven is actually Gilbert. It's a bad time though, since Noise has taken control of Gilbert with her Chain Doldum. Noise smiles and states that ten years have passed since Oz was in the Abyss - because in the Abyss, time has no meaning. Noise touches Gil and says that Oz will be dropped back into the Abyss, and orders Gil to attack his young master. Under Doldum's control, Gilbert starts to attack Oz relentlessly. Alice gets pinned down and Noise tells her that this is the way things must be, for Oz is the key to obtaining the Will of the Abyss. Gilbert has Oz to the ground, promising to give him "a taste of the pain" he has suffered. Oz yells for him to let go and tries to shove him away, but then Gil's clothing parts, and Oz sees the scar he gave him ten years ago. The image of cutting Gil flashes in Oz's mind and he falters, now knowing that is is his best friend before him. Gil points his gun at Oz then, but he doesn't seem alarmed in the slightest as he asks Gil if he resents him for almost killing him. Knowing that Gil killing him would been he had betrayed his "absolute," Oz says he'd rather die than witness that, and aims the projectile at his head. A shocked expression crosses Gil's face, and he then remembers his absolute and shoots Noise instead of Oz, since he was able to tear off Doldum's strings, his arm and hand now bloody with cuts. "]] Noise leaves injured and tells them she isn't interested in a script that's "gone awry" but she looks forward to the next act. Alice tells Oz she doesn't sense Noise anymore and Oz asks Alice if she's alright. Gilbert then angrily asks Oz if he had a death wish since there was a chance that Gil couldn't have stopped himself. Oz answers that he doesn't believe that, since if he was truly Gil he absolutely would have stopped. Pained, Gilbert tells Oz he's no longer the Gilbert he once knew and that his last name is now Nightray - the family that stands as antagonists to the Vessalius dukedom. He claims he doesn't warrant any kindness from Oz, and rushes out of the room. After Gilbert leaves, Alice walks over and and is about to ask Oz if he's okay, when he runs out on his own to follow Gil, leaving Alice behind. Alice seems surprised and looks down, remembering what Oz had said about Gil being his precious best friend. Oz finds Gil back at the grave they had stumbled upon at the ceremony. Shocked, Gilbert asks why Oz came and he bluntly replies that he followed him because he came to take care of him. While they sit by the grave, Oz treats Gil's wound and reminisces about the fun they had in the past. He asks why Gil didn't tell him who he was before, but before he can reply, Oz already guesses that Gil didn't want him to know he had changed. To this, Oz only scoffs and asks him what has changed - the fact that he was taller than him now? Or that he could shoot guns? Oz tells him it's been ten years and in that time he would have of course gained all kinds of things. Gilbert is surprised when Oz says that he's exactly the same as he was back then and he reminds Gil that he didn't change his "absolute" into a lie. Even so, Oz says that even though Gil is now an aristocrat, he won't let him stop being his servant. Knowing he has betrayed Vessalius house with his name, Gilbert then says he still wishes to remain Oz's valet. Oz smiles, syaing that it's good to see him again. Meanwhile Alice was still in the building by herself she hears the Intention of the Abyss calling to her, telling her she'll always be alone no matter where she went and that she shouldn't call herself Alice because her name was the Blood-stained Black Rabbit. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *This chapter focuses on the relationship between Oz and Gilbert. *The chapter's cover was a fanart, the winner of a Halloween costume contest. Navigation Category:Manga